Dilauriome
Dialogue Dialogue if you don't have the Battledore: That's right, Timmy, I can see for malms up here... Maybe next time you can come with me and I can show you! ''Oh, Happy New Year, missy/sonny. I was just talking with one of my... um... grandchildren on this here fan-dangled linkshell. Have you ever seen anything like it? Boy, the times, they are a-changing, yessiree! Why, back in my day, we had to send carrier crabs to deliver our messages. One time, back during the Crystal War, I had to wait seven shadowdays-- that's what the Shadow Lord made everybody call them-- to find out if my pappy wanted me to fetch kindlin' for the smokehouse. ''Anyway, what I was saying was that the view from this airboat always reminds me of the time my pappy took me for my first chocobo ride through Mindartia. The world seemed so big back then, and now everything looks so small... ''And so I decided to come up here and see if I couldn't paint it. Back before the war, I used to be a mighty-fine ar-tiste. Why, I once painted a picture for the Star Sybil herself! ''A real looker she was! Those sparklin' eyes, those smooth, white gams. She had my heart a-hoppin' and my feet a-stompin'. Whoo-ee! ''So as I was saying, this linkamashell contraption has helped me keep in... contact... with little boys and girls all over Vana'diel. It's like they're right here, whisperin' in my ear with their little gabbers... Dialogue if you do have the Battledore: ''Hm? That piece you're packin' looks kind of familiar-like. Is that a battledore? Why, I remember back before the war, all the cool cats used to wear two of those, one on each hip. Yes sir, the ladies would swoon when those 'dors went a-swayin'. That's how I met my first wife! ''Anyways, you don't see those around much anymore, so I decided to teach the kiddies how to carve 'em themselves. ''That one looks mighty nice, if you ask me. Tommy make that for you? No? Oh well. ''You know, I'm getting to like you, missy/sonny. You got moxie, and that's something most younguns don't have these days. How about this-- you bring me two jars of black ink and a sheet of bast parchment, and I'll give you a special present in return. ''Just made sure you have that battledore equipped, or I might not recognize you. My eyesight's not as good as it used to be back before the war. Which reminds me of a story... After you trade the inks and parchment: ''Well, look who's back! Hold on a spell while I fix up your present. Dilauriome begins scribbling quickly on the piece of parchment. ''Phew... Here you go, missy/sonny. ''Did you know that back before the war, I once painted a picture for the Star Sibyl herself? She was so impressed with my work, that she invited me over to her royal palace and we danced the jitterbug 'til sunup. A real swinger, she was! Whoo-ee!